Heretofore electronic apparatus has been devised for detecting counterfeit coins deposited in a coin slot while the coins are falling through a coin chute. When a counterfeit coin is detected it is desirable to both deny the depositor the service normally accorded to a customer and to prevent the counterfeit coin from being deposited in the coin box safe into which genuine coins are to be collected. While the denial of service is easily accomplished by a signal generated from the electronic counterfeit coin detecting apparatus, the separation of the counterfeit coin from the stream of genuine coins requires a physical action that must be completed while the counterfeit coin is falling through the coin chute and before the coin is wrongfully deposited into the coin box safe for genuine coins.